Amor Lisiado
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] [Mi segundo ONE-SHOT] [Resumen] Un hombre marcado por la tragedia. Auto-aislado. Ermitaño. Anti-social. Ella apenas tenía una semana en Japón por un pequeño incidente va dar a su casa por azar. Un amor que nace de la adversidad.


**[Amor Lisiado]**

**[En las afueras de Tomoeda]**

**-**¡OMG! . . . Me quedo sin gasolina. . . ¡Imposible! . . . Esta mañana llene el tanque- Decía en voz alta una mujer de cabellos costos castaños con reflejos rubios y unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Busco con cuidado en su bolso y noto con desagrado que su móvil estaba completamente descargado.

-¡Maldición! . . . ¿Cómo voy a llamar a Touya para poderle avisar que me quede a medio camino? . . . No es posible que mi primera semana en Japón me pase esto. . . ¿Qué hago? . . . ¿Dónde estoy? . . . Creo que estoy lejos de Tokio y dudo qué alguien pase a esta hora. . . ¡Ni modo! . . . Me toco caminar

[Gemido de Frustración] . . . ¿Por qué me puse zapatos con taco aguja justo hoy? . . . Me voy a morir de frío. . . ¡NO! . . . Al caminar entrare en calor. . . ¡No creo que algo peor me pase! . . . [Sonido de un trueno]

Sakura se sobresalto por el potente y ensordecedor trueno y dijo en voz alta con frustración:

-Yo y mi boca. . . Cuándo aprenderé a quedarme callada. . .

Con cuidado tomo su cartera y las llaves de su carro que había alquilado, el mismo que lo dejo en medio de la carretera con las luces prendidas y empezó a caminar.

No había caminado ni 100 metros cuando vio, en un raro camino que llevaba una casa de aspecto rústico y dijo en voz alta:

-Tal vez no sea buena idea pero ahí me podrían ayudar-

Sakura empezó avanzar por el camino lleno de piedras y tierra entonces maldecía en voz baja por haberse puesto esos zapatos, cuando detuvo su andar a medio camino y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Y si sale un asesino o un violador?-

Unos de sus hobbies era leer y había leído bastantes novelas de suspenso-drama-misterio-asesinatos como para auto-sugestionarse.

Iba a regresar, cuando escucho una voz profunda que decía en un tono áspero:

-¿Quién se atreve a ingresar a mi propiedad?-

Sakura se quedo perpleja porque no vio persona alguna pero puso atención, se dio cuenta que había en un costado de la casa, un hombre con el ceño fruncido con rifle en mano y lo más inusual sentado en una silla de ruedas con una franela, que cubría la parte de su cintura hacia abajo, se notaba que el hombre no tenía piernas y ella dijo con nerviosismo:

-¡Lo siento señor! . . . Pero me quede sin gasolina y . . . ¿Tiene un teléfono que me pueda prestar para llamar a la grúa o a mi hermano? . . . ¡Por favor!-

El hombre bajo al rifle y dijo en voz alta:

-¡No tengo teléfono!-

Sakura se quedo callada pero ante el sonido de la tormenta acercándose a ellos se sobresalto por segunda vez, el hombre luego de estudiar sus facciones y notar lo tensa que se puso, se tomo su tiempo en decirle:

-Puede pasar la noche aquí pero le toca dormir en el sofá y mañana puede hacer uso de la radio para llamar al Señor Takara, el tiene un taller de mecánica al ingresar a la cuidad de Tomoeda-

-¡Gracias! . . . Supongo- Esta última palabra la dijo entre susurros y se animo a preguntar:

-¿Por qué no lo podemos llamar ahora?-

-Porque son las 19 00Pm a esta hora ellos no trabajan y por este sector no pasa carro alguno-

Sakura se quedo callada e ingreso al lugar con el extraño, lo vio moverse con tal agilidad en su silla de ruedas, por lo que ella no se ofreció ayudarlo, a parte que le daba algo de temor hacerle algún comentario dado su semblante huraño y su cara de pocos amigos.

Al ingresar a la casa se quedo perpleja, la decoración era rústica pero acogedora y lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver diferentes libreros en varias partes de la casa y se animo a preguntar:

-¿Usted ha leído todos esos libros?-

El hombre se volteó hacia ella y movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo entonces antes que ella preguntara dijo en voz alta:

-¡No toque nada!-

-¡No lo iba hacer!-

-¿Porqué tiene su mano en mi libro?-

Sakura soltó el libro, agrego con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro y dijo:

-¡Lo siento! . . . Es que me encanta leer y veo que tiene una colección interesante. . . Hay varios títulos que no he leído-

El hombre frunció el ceño al notar el extraño acento de ella y se animo a preguntar mientras la guiaba a la cocina supuso que por la hora ella no había cenado al igual que él:

-¿Es Europea? . . . Usted habla con un acento. . . No sé si es francés o alemán-

Al ver el interés del hombre por su inusual acento y notarle más relajado, mientras sacaba algo similar a unas croquetas para micro-ondas, ella contesto frunciendo el ceño porque la comida rápida no era de su agrado:

-¡Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto!-

-Tienen nombres y apellidos japonés pero un acento europeo-

-Estudie gastronomía en Alemania, de ahí mi acento he vivido la mayor parte de mi vida en ese país y en Francia, me mude Alemania desde los 14 años-

-¡Eh! . . . ¡Ya veo! . . .

-Espero no parecer entrometida pero cómo se llama usted. . .¿Vamos a cenar comida rápida?-

-Es lo más fácil de hacer para mí- Dijo el hombre con desdén al levantar la franela y mostrar que carecía de piernas y acoto inmediatamente:

-Mi nombre es Li Xiaoláng son de Hong Kong-

-¡Encantada! . . . Ya que tuvo la cortesía de dejarme pasar la noche en este lugar, porqué no me deja preparar la cena. . . ¡Claro! . . . Siempre y cuando tenga alimentos frescos que pueda usar-

El hombre la miro con interés y dijo en voz alta:

-Vea en la alacena y los frigoríficos-

Sakura se limito a no hacer comentarios fuera de lugar, al sorprenderse por segunda vez al ver tanta comida, eso le dio la idea que el hombre no vivía solo en aquella casa pero se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno y pregunto con calma:

-¿Tiene alguna preferencia para cenar o prefiere que yo haga al cena a mi gusto?-

Hace mucho tiempo que una persona, no le hacía esa simple pregunta que el hombre se tomo su tiempo en contestar y dijo con cuidado:

- Qué tal Fetuccini a la carbonara?- Pregunto con curiosidad, supuso que al ser chef no sería problema para ella hacer aquel plato italiano.

-Eso es fácil de hacer. . . ¿Tiene vino tinto para acompañar la pasta?-

-¡En la alacena!- Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de él en un tono serio.

Sakura busco un delantal y los ingredientes para hacer la cena, se tomo su tiempo en prepararla, más o menos en una hora la cena estuvo lista y en un cómodo silencio ambos comieron.

El hombre se le hizo extraño que ella preguntara:

-¿Desea más?-

Xiaoláng no supo en qué momento se termino su plato, cuando solo movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo entonces ella sonrío con calma y se apresuro a servirle un segundo plato, finalmente él dijo:

-¡Esta delicioso! . . . ¡Felicitaciones!-

-¡Gracias!-

Mientras probaba por segunda vez los fetuccini a la carbonara y antes de tomar un sorbo de la copa de vino que tenía en sus manos pregunto:

-¿Vive en Tomoeda?-

-¡NO! . . . Pero voy para allá, tengo recién una semana en Japón. . . Vine ayudar a mi hermano mayor en un nuevo proyecto que va realizar junto con su esposa, ambos son chef. . . Van abrir un restaurante-

-¿Un restaurante?-Pregunto con cuidado.

-¡Aromas y Cerezos!-

-¿Aromas y Cerezos?-

-Aromas por el delicioso aroma que despide la comida que mi hermano prepara y se mezcla con el aroma de las flores de cerezos del lugar, ya que para llegar al restaurante hay que pasar por una amplia avenida, que de un lado tiene hermosos arboles de cerezo-

-Las Sakuras . . . Las flores de cerezos se llaman Sakura-

-¡Exacto! . . . Mi padre me puso ese nombre por las flores, que se dan en ese lugar. . .Nuestra antigua casa queda en ese sector-

-¿Usted nació en Tomoeda?-

-¡Sí! . . . ¿Desea comer más?-

Xiaoláng miro con asombro su plato, porque no se dio cuenta en qué momento se lo termino y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Increíble! . . . Es la primera vez que no pongo atención en lo que como-

-¡Nos puede pasar a todos!- Dijo ella con calma.

-Creo que no podre comer más, estoy lleno. . . ¿Sobro mucha comida?-

-Solo un plato adicional. . . ¿Desea?- Volvió a preguntar ella.

-Usted casi no ha comido. . . – Dijo él en un tono extraño.

-No es eso. . . Pique algo antes de salir de Tokio y por picar hablo que me prepare un sanduché al estilo mega-submarino con un capuchino-

[Ella no gustaba de comer en los transportes que viajaba por lo que siempre se preparaba un sanduché a su propio estilo, nutritivo y delicioso, sin contar con los pequeños snack que ella mismo hacía para no pasar un mal rato con la comida de viajero]

-Entonces creo que voy aceptar el tercer plato-

Sakura sonrío complacida, para un chef que una persona alabe sus platos es una aliciente para continuar cocinando pero que repita un plato, sin duda era el mejor halago sin palabras que pueden hacerle.

Ella sabía que era excelente chef pero esos pequeños momentos donde un cliente repite la comida, incentiva su ego, la llena de alegría y da por asentado lo buena que es en la cocina.

En un cómodo silencio se termino la cena y Sakura se animo a preguntar:

-¿Li, puedo tomar uno de sus libros para leer?-

-Me puede llamar por mi nombre. . . ¿No es un poco tarde para leer?-

-Créame no podre dormir en este lugar. . . No lo tome a mal pero el ruido de la lluvia, los sonidos de la noche me perturban. . . Estaré despierta toda la noche entonces mejor hacer algo entretenido-

-¡Claro! . . . Tiene libertad de leer lo que desee-

-¡Gracias!-

Luego de terminar la cena, lavar los platos, Xiaoláng se retiro a su habitación para ver una frazada de lana para que ella no pase frío mientras tanto Sakura quedaba sorprendida por tercera vez en esa noche al notar los diferentes géneros que habían en la extensa variedad de libros, sin duda alguna la **Saga Oscura** de **Christine Feehan** llamo su atención, ella había pospuesto leer la extensa obra de la autora, a raíz del exceso de trabajo que tenía, por lo que le pareció una excelente oportunidad empezar a leer el libro: **El príncipe oscuro. **

En ese momento, ella se perdió, porque se olvido dónde estaba, con quién estaba, cuando empezó a devorar cada hoja, llego a esta parte:

_-"Te reclamo como mi compañera. Te pertenezco. Te ofrezco mi vida. Te doy mi protección, mi fidelidad, mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo. Tu vida, tu felicidad y tu bienestar serán lo más preciado y estarán por encima de todo siempre. Eres mi compañera, unida a mí para toda la eternidad y siempre bajo mi cuidado"- _

Una voz la sobresalto al preguntar:

-¿Sigue leyendo?-

-¡Eh! . . . En ese momento el ardor en los ojos se hizo presente entonces Xiaoláng la miro con interés y le dijo:

-¡Son cerca de las 4:00AM!-

-¡Oh por DIOS! . . . Cómo vuela el tiempo. . . Ya me falta poco-

-¡Haré un poco de café!-

Sakura sonrío nerviosa cuando dijo:

-¿Sería osado de mi parte pedir qué me permita hacer el desayuno?-

[Para ella el desayuno era la parte más importante de las tres comidas, ya que dado a lo pesado de su trabajo habían días que se olvidaba de almorzar e incluso de cena de ahí la importancia que le daba al desayuno, era en grandes cantidades, nutritivo y con tal combinaciones que la mantenían con energía durante todo el día]

Ante la mirada extraña del hombre, ella inmediatamente acoto:

-¡Tengo hambre! . . . Para mí el desayuno es la comida más importante del día-

-¡Esta bien!-

Sakura dejo a un lado el libro y se permitió doblar una de las páginas entonces dijo en voz alta ante la mirada intensa del hombre:

-Es para saber dónde me quede. . . Espero qué no le moleste-

El hombre estudios sus facciones y dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Es un excelente libro si le gusta el género romántico-erótico-

-Leo diferentes géneros pero sin duda alguna, esta saga se ve fabulosa, he leído la sinopsis de cada novela pero por mi trabajo y mi matri. . .

Sakura se quedo callada al darse cuenta que iba tocar un tema que le traía amargos recuerdos entonces de forma abrupta cambio el tema y dijo:

-Haré un grandioso, delicioso y nutritivo desayuno-

Ante su sonrisa falsa, el hombre se dio cuenta de su incomodidad, solo la observo ir a la cocina, él la siguió a una distancia prudencial en su silla de ruedas para dejarle saber, dónde estaban las cosas.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

-¿Es impresión mía o ella realmente iba decir matrimonio? . . . ¿Será casada? . . . ¡Bueno no me sorprendería! . . . Una mujer con esos atributos físicos no ha de estar sola, ha de tener un esposo incluso hijos. . . ¡Dichosos ellos!-

Xiaoláng se perdió en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que Sakura preparo el desayuno en menos de media hora, hasta que ella dijo:

-¿Sucede algo?-

El hombre se sorprendió por su pregunta y en respuesta él contestó con una pregunta y dijo:

-¿Eres casada?-

Sakura se quedo sin palabras por viarios segundos, hasta que finalmente dijo:

-No lo tome a mal pero no le conozco, prefiero no hablar de ese tema-

-¡Lo siento! . . . No fue mi intención-

-¡No pasa nada! . . . Disfruta el desayuno-

En un cómodo silencio ambos disfrutaron de un delicioso y nutritivo desayuno que realizo Sakura.

Al pasar las horas, ella no se dio cuenta que era tan tarde [11:00Am] porque se había perdido entre leer el libro pero las campanas del reloj de péndulo la alerto y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Oh por DIOS! . . . Mi hermano me va matar. . . No le he avisado-

-Creo que eso no será un problema-

-¡Eh! . . . ¿Por qué?-

-Se estaciono una camioneta doble cabina hace pocos minutos y viene un imponente hombre a este lugar . . . ¿Será su hermano?-

Ese comentario de parte del hombre lisiado capto su atención entonces Sakura se puso de pie y con libro en mano miro por una de las grandes ventanas y exclamo:

-¡Es mi hermano! . . .¡Estoy en problemas!-

-¡Déjeme explicarle!-

A los pocos minutos, Sakura se quedo en completo silencio cuando su hermano la abrazo de forma posesiva pero lejos de reclamarle pregunto con una calma nada usual en él: ¿Qué había sucedido con ella?-

Luego de las presentaciones que hizo Sakura, al presentarle a su hermano al extraño hombre que le permitió pasar la noche en su casa, este último se tomo su tiempo en explicarlo cómo vino a dar a su casa luego que su carro se quede sin gasolina.

Al final del relato Touya dijo con calma:

-Gracias por cuidar de ella, Li . . . No tiene idea de la tensión en qué pasamos Tomoyo y yo ante su desaparición-

-¡No se preocupe!- Dijo el hombre castaño con seriedad.

Antes de despedirse Sakura iba dejar el libro ya le faltaban pocas hojas por leer cuando Xiaoláng dijo en voz alta:

-Se lo presto y si desea puede llevarte el segundo libro: **Deseo Oscuro**-

-¿En serio? . . . ¡Gracias!-

Sakura se tomo su tiempo en ir por el libro y Touya le dijo al hombre:

-Espero que mi hermana no le haya dado mayor problema-

-Al contrario, ha sido una buena compañía- Contesto él con diplomacia.

Touya se animo a sacar una tarjeta de presentación, se la entrego y en ella decía:

_Chef principal-Dueño propietario:_

_Kinomoto Touya._

_**Restaurante Internacional: Aromas y Cerezos S.R.L.**_

_Ubicación: Calle de los Cerezos A24-N7 Cuidad: Tomoeda-Japón_

_Reservas 9526-4789 - 9526-78963_

_Facebook/Twiter: AromasyCerezos - Email: aromaycerezos[a] _

_Web Site: .com_

-Si alguna vez se anima a ir al restaurante, presente por favor mi tarjeta, tendrá un trato preferencial y un buen descuento.-

-¡Gracias!- Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del hombre.

Xiaoláng miro con cuidado a la mujer salir con sus libros y conversar con su hermano luego de despedirse de él, una suave sonrisa se filtro en su rostro.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¿Por qué le preste los libros? . . . ¡Ella no va volver! . . . ¡Debí habérselos regalados! . . . [Suspiro de resignación] . . . Mejor me quito esas ideas de mi cabeza. . . Regresemos a la rutina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Pocos días después]**

El hombre de cabellos castaños se quedo perplejo al notar una figura que le era familiar que venía caminando con varias cosas en la mano y pregunto en voz alta:

-¿Qué hace aquí?-

Luego de un breve saludo, Sakura dijo en un tono suave:

-Te traje tus libros adicional un pequeño detalle por prestármelos y por la ayuda que me distes ese día-

-¿Detalle? . . . No sé cómo definas la palabra detalle pero lo que tienes ahí no parece un detalle-Dijo el hombre con cierta incomodidad mientras la dejaba pasar al lugar y ella dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa:

-Esta mañana tuvimos el plato del mes y toco comida local y hubo mesa abierta de sushi con sake entonces recordé lo que me comentaste que no ha comido sushi y pensé aprovechar la ocasión y de paso traje esto. . .

Xiaoláng se quedo sin habla al ver la bandeja de sushi, las botellas de sake y la hermosa vajilla de porcelana china y pregunto:

-¿Esos platos son importados de China?-

-¡Sí! . . . Los compramos a un distribuidor local tenemos varios modelos, cómo no sé qué color te gusta traje en color azul . . . ¿Qué te parece?-

-¡Hermoso! . . . ¿Es un juego para comer sushi y . . .

-Y para tomar sake. . . ¡Vamos a probar algo diferentes! . . . Traje sushi pero debo recrear las salsas, en la primera canasta vas encontrar una selección de vinos y chocolates, el mes pasado el plato por el aniversario de boda de mi hermano y su esposa decidieron hacer un especial de chocolates y vinos de Suiza-

-¡WOW! . . . Esto es mucha comida-

-No la vamos a comer todo hoy, te traje de regalo porque mi hermano y mi cuñada me dejaron media docena de canastas y no quiero que la comida se eche a perder, no pienso comer tanto chocolate-

-¿No te gustan?-

-¡Me gustan! Pero me inclino más por las cosas saladas que dulces-

Xiaoláng no pudo evitar sonreír con calma mientras tomaba los libros y Sakura pregunto:

-¿Puedo llevarme dos más?-

-¡Claro! . . . Te toca leer: **Oro Oscuro** y **Magia Oscura**-

-¡Excelente! . . . Pero me voy a demorar en leer. . . ¿Te los traigo al final del mes?-

-Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que desees-

-¡Gracias! . . . No podre leer como deseo, porque empiezo a trabajar en el restaurante de mi hermano pero en las próximas semanas me voy a mudar y necesito tiempo para buscar un pequeño departamento-

-¿Cómo así?-

La conversación se centro en los planes a futuros de Sakura, ella termino de recrear las salsas para comer en un cómodo silencio, raro pero al final un cómodo silencio.

Xiaoláng que hace cinco años no había estado en compañía femenina se animo a preguntar:

-¿Por qué te mudaste? . . . Por lo poco que te he escuchado hablar tenías un gran trabajo en Alemania-

-Es un tema del que no me gusta hablar-

-¿Tiene que ver con la palabra matrimonio?- Pregunto de forma directa y al ver la incomodidad de la mujer señalo en voz alta:

-¿Por qué no me das un voto de confianza?-

La mujer pareció dudar y el dijo en un tono firme:

-Si me dices que te paso tal vez yo te comente lo que me sucedió-

-¿Tal vez?-

El hombre sonrío de manera conciliadora y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Te contare lo que me pasó!-

-¡Entonces empieza tú primero!-

Ahora el hombre río abiertamente por su desconfianza, mientras se llevaba a la boca un rollo de sushi y dijo en voz alta:

-Este sabor es. . . Inusual- Ante sus expresiones, Sakura se atrevió a sugerirle:

-Toma un sorbo de sake, lo fuerte realza el sabor del salmón-

Xiaoláng así lo hizo y la mezcla de sabores le gusto pero lejos de alabar a la chef dijo en voz alta:

-Sabe diferente . . . ¡Me gusta! . . . ¿Me vas a contestar la pregunta?-

-Primero dime qué te paso. . . -Dijo Sakura con un tono suave pero firme, el hombre se permitió reír abiertamente por su desconfianza y dijo en voz alta:

-!Que desconfiada!-

-¡Precavida!- Refuto inmediatamente Sakura

El hombre esta vez su río abiertamente y Sakura lo miro con interés pero no dijo palabra alguna hasta que él dijo en un tono que denotaba malestar, nostalgia, incomodidad al recordar:

-¡Fue un accidente en tren! . . . Fui una de las víctimas del tren que se descarrilo de la ruta Tokio-Kyoto hace cinco años atrás, no sé si sabes de ese accidente-

-La tragedia del Tren bala, claro escuche sobre el tema, hubo más de 300 muertos . . . Fue una noticia internacional-

-675 muertos e incontable heridos, quede atrapado bajo toneladas de metal retorcido. . . Fue . .

Ante el semblante serio que mostraba, Sakura dijo con calma:

-No necesitas continuar con la historia-

-No había hablado de la misma en cuatro años. . .

Xiaoláng se perdió en sus recuerdos y dijo en voz alta:

-Recuerdo los gritos de la gente, las explosiones en cadena, mi cuerpo estaba en shock nos sentía absolutamente nada, cuando desperté me habían amputado ambas piernas porque llegaron completamente cercenadas y destrozadas. No se podía hacer nada al respecto. . . Fue un gran. . . Impacto para mi, toda mi vida cambio en ese maldito accidente-

Sakura se quedo callada, al notar la amargura impregnada en sus palabras pero se abstuvo hacer comentario alguno, no sabía lo que el hombre había padecido como para usar la frase: Pero lo importante es que esté vivo, estaba seguro que si ella usaba esa frase, Xiaoláng la iba botar de la casa y se iba enojar con ella.

El hombre se dio cuenta que se había molestado y frustrado al hablar del tema y miro la cara de ella, No sabía si su expresión, era temor, sorpresa o duda en que decir al respecto pero las expresiones de la mujer la delataban y él dijo en voz alta:

-¡Lo siento! . . . No quise enojarme ni menos. . .

-¡Me toca a mi contar mi historia!- Dijo Sakura en tono inseguro, no le gustaba dejar temas a medias pero estaba consciente que apenas conocía al hombre y abordar un tema tan delicado definitivamente no le pareció apropiado y comparado con lo que él paso su problema no era algo que no se pudiera superar, de eso se dio cuenta en ese momento y dijo con una sonrisa incomoda y triste mientras se tomo un sorbo de sake:

-¡Hace una semana salió de manera oficial mi divorcio! . . . Esa fue la razón por la que decidí venir a Japón-

Ese comentario dejo sin palabras al hombre y luego de varios segundos pregunto:

-¿Entonces si estaba casada? . . . ¿Cuánto tiempo duro su matrimonio?-

-Tan solo meses pero la historia es pesada de contar- Dijo ella con un toque de amargura

-Parece que ambos tenemos historia que nos marca-

Sakura sonrío con incomodidad y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Una copa de sake?-

-¡Claro! . . . Esta muy bueno, nunca pensé que me gustara el sushi. . . ¿No comes?-

-¡Sí! . . . ¡Gracias! . . .

Ambos comieron en un cómodo silencio y el hombre de cabellos castaños se animo a preguntar:

-¿De ese matrimonio hubieron hijos?-

Sakura se tomo el tiempo en ordenar sus pensamientos y recuerdos cuando dijo en voz alta:

-El nombre del hombre que fue mi esposo es: Ariel Amamiya-

-¿Japonés?-

-De padres japoneses pero nació y vivió entre Francia y Alemania nos conocimos en la preparatoria, yo era estudiante de intercambio, éramos unos adolescentes cuando nos conocimos-

-¿Se casaron muy jóvenes?-

-Nuestros padres nos obligaron a casarnos al saber que yo esperaba un bebe, apenas teníamos 17 años y bueno una cosa conllevo a otra-

Antes que Xiaoláng preguntar por el bebe, ella dijo con una leve tristeza:

-Éramos muy jóvenes y experimentamos con el sexo y sin protección bueno paso. . .

-¿Salió embarazada?-

-¡Exacto! . . . Estaba aterrada y bueno le tuve que informar a mis padre, se armo un problema, mi hermano se vino de Japón a Alemania y hablo con los padres de Ariel, él no quería el bebe-

-¿Usted?-

-Una futura madre adolescente, estaba aterrada, deje que mis padres resolvieran mis problemas, acepte el matrimonio impuesto pero Ariel cambio y empezamos a tener problemas a tal punto que nuestras peleas eran insostenibles-

Xiaoláng frunció su ceño al darse cuenta que un matrimonio impuesto a tan temprana edad, estaba destinado a fracasar y ella dijo con algo de amargura:

-Pensé que el matrimonio iba a solución mi falta pero al contrario agravo el problema, fue un error de mi parte meter a mis padres en ese asunto y bueno. . . En esa época era una adolescente, inmadura. . .

-¿Perdió al bebe?-

-En una pelea Ariel amenazo que se iría de la casa, yo me puse histérica, y por ir detrás de él termine tropezando con mi vestido y rodé por las escaleras, perdí al bebe a los dos meses y medio de gestación-

El silencio fue incomodo por varios minutos hasta que Sakura se tomo su tiempo en continuar con su historia:

-Lo culpe por varios meses por esa pérdida entonces Ariel opto por huir. . . Me abandono por años-

-¡Que cobarde!-

-No lo culpo, empezamos mal, recuerdo que perdí un año completo de estudio, me toco repetir el primer año de universidad en fin, retome mi vida pero tenía listo los documentos de divorcio, ya era mayor de edad-

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste casada?-

-Casi cuatro meses hasta que él se fue de mi lado y apareció a los cinco años-

-¡Vaya! . . . ¿Se atrevió regresar?- Pregunto el hombre con asombro y ella se tomo su tiempo en contestar:

-Había cambiado, madurado, quiso que lo intentáramos, que le diera una segunda oportunidad después de todo estábamos casados, él quería rectificar sus errores, nuestros errores, de eso hace un año atrás-

-¿No funciono?-

-En mi caso se aplica el lema: El amor se acabo. Realmente lo intente pero ya no amaba a mi esposo, estaba resentida con él, me dejo sola en los momentos que más lo necesite y aunque quise darme una segunda oportunidad para resarcirme con él, conmigo tuve el efecto contrario, me sentía asfixiada, asqueada. . . En fin, fue un completo fracaso-

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?-

-En el año que nos re-encontramos unos seis meses. . . Pero todo había cambiado entre nosotros, por lo que decidí una vez que saliera mi divorcio cambiar de ambiente, para eso mi hermano por fin concreto su sueño de abrir un pequeño restaurante, con una decoración rustica y servir platos europeos puntuales haciendo una vez al mes un plato especial al azar de un país del mundo. . . Incluso se les pide a los clientes que voten. . . Me desvíe del tema . . . ¡Lo siento!-

-¿Y no te haz vuelto a enamorar?-

-¡NO! . . . Me centre en mi trabajo, en ir a terapia, en fin. . . Ahora mi cuñada me quiere presentar a su primo-

Sakura dio una sonrisa burlona y él pregunto con interés:

-¿Te parece mala idea?-

-Me parece una idea fatal, porque acabo de salir de un matrimonio pero ella insiste que debo conocer gente, realmente Tomoyo es una gran persona pero dudo que se de cuenta que no deseo tener una relación ahora-

Ignorando la extraña sensación que sintió por dentro, el hombre se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Vas a salir con él?-

-Tal vez. . . No sé. . . ¡Cierto! . . . Me olvide del otro regalo. . .

-¿Qué regalo?-

-Tengo un nuevo móvil pero al comprar el mío, había una promoción y me dieron dos por uno-

El hombre se quedo sin palabras, cuando ella puso sobre sus manos un teléfono celular y ella señalo:

-Si marcas el N°1 saldrá mi número, el N°2 es de mi hermano Touya-

-¡Gracias! . . . Pero no debiste. . .

-¡Fue una promoción!-

La conversación paso del móvil al libro que ella iba leer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Varios días después]**

Xiaoláng se estaba familiarizando con el uso del móvil cuando: **[Toc-Toc]**

El sonido de la puerta a esa hora [21:00PM] lo alerto entonces se tomo su tiempo en mover su silla de ruedas y al abrir la puerta noto a una mujer que le era familiar y por el semblante que tenía se notaba que estaba enojada y pregunto con curiosidad:

-¿No deberías estar en tu cita?-

-¡Estaba! . . . Me toco un idiota. . . Un completo idiota-

El hombre castaño se guardo la sonrisa y dijo en un tono suave:

-¿Tan mal estuvo? . . . ¡Por cierto! . . . ¡Estás muy linda!-

[Sakura usaba un vestido corto y coqueto en color camel]

Sakura sonrío con incomodidad al recordar que gracias a ese vestido que su cuñada escogió para ella, su acompáñate no paro con sus insinuaciones fueras de lugar, ella se tomo su tiempo en contestar:

-Mal es una cosa pero pésimo es lo que define lo que pase-

-¿En serio?-

-El hombre es un completo superficial, ni bien me vio quiso ligar conmigo y por ligar no significa mostrarse interesado en mi como mujer sino en. . .

-¿Acaso intento seducirse?

-Seducir es una cosa pero el tipo se insinúo, insistió y por último trato de tocarme. . . Empezó con comentarios fueras de lugar, el tipo iba listo para tener sexo conmigo hasta me insinuó el motel que frecuentaba-

-¡Vaya! . . . Eso fue. . .

-Completamente desagradable, ni siquiera pude disfrutar de la comida y me moría de hambre. . . Lo deje botado pero si iba a la casa de mi hermano donde estoy aun hospedada pero al acordarme de su mujer me dieron ganas de ahorcarla. . . Me detuve a medio camino y me vine para acá. . . Espero que no te importe.-

Xiaoláng esta vez se río abiertamente cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Yo aún no ceno. . . Si deseas puedes comer conmigo-

-¿Puedo preparar algo para comer?-

-Conoces la cocina-

Mientras la mujer se apresuro a ir a la cocina que le era completamente familiar, dijo en voz alta:

-Aún no encuentro dónde mudarme-

-¿No estás cómoda en la casa de tu hermano?-

-¡No es eso! . . . Mi hermano va necesitar espacio, dado que viene su segundo bebe-

-¡Me alegro por tu hermano! . . . ¿Estás feliz por ellos?-

-¡Claro! . . . Mi sobrina Meiling es una niña encantadora y ahora está muy ilusionada con futuro hermanito, realmente necesito mi propio espacio-

-¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Todos los departamentos que he visto son grandes, no deseo eso-

-¿Qué vas a preparar?-

-Fondue de queso, con trozos de pan casero que traje y haré carnes, pollos, verduras y setas trozadas y por supuesto no nos puede falta el vino blanco para acompañar la cena-

-¡Suena delicioso!-

-Pondré mi mejor esfuerzo. . . Necesito olvidar el mal rato que pase con ese sujeto, tan solo de recordar su insinuación me da nauseas-

-¿Insinuación?-

-Me dijo: Una mujer como tú necesita de este bebe y señalo. . .

Ante las expresiones de incomodidad y reproche de Sakura, el hombre río abiertamente cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Llamo a su miembro bebe?-

-Ese fue uno de los adjetivos. . . Fue desagradable-

[Risas Suaves] . . . Tal vez no fue al adecuado. . .

Ante ese comentario Sakura no pudo evitar preguntar en voz alta porque desde que lo conoció tenía la duda:

-Una pregunta y espero que no me lo tomes a mal. . .

-¿Qué será?-

-¿Cuando tuviste el accidente, tus . . . Bueno ya sabes. . . Ósea también te cortaron tus . .

Sakura se hizo un lío ella sola al hacer aquella pregunta fuera de lugar.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¿Ella no me está preguntando eso? . . . ¡Se ve linda sonrojada!

-Sakura me cortaron las piernas no el miembro-

-¿A no? . . . . . ¿Funcio . . . [Risas Nerviosas]

Sakura no tenía idea porque estaba haciendo ese tipo de pregunta y Xiaoláng dijo con seriedad:

-Soy un hombre minusválido, NO soy un hombre impotente-

[Risas Nerviosas] . . . Lo lamento no debí hacer tal pregunta . . .

-Tienes razón no debiste hacer ese tipo de pregunta-

-¡Lo siento!-

Xiaoláng se tomo su tiempo en contestar:

-No pasa nada, disculpa por molestarme por poca cosa-

-No creo que sea poca cosa, hice una pregunta fuera de lugar, estas en todo tu derecho de enojarte-

-¡No me enoje! . . .Ese aroma es delicioso-

-Es el olor del fondue de queso siempre lo dejo para el final. . . Vamos comer . . .

En un cómodo silencio ambos comieron. El día de Sakura no termino tal mal después de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

Tomoyo estaba teniendo un mal rato al saber lo que hizo su primo Methis y le dijo a su cuñada:

-¡Realmente lo siento!-

-La que lo siente soy yo, haber salido con tal sujeto. . . ¿Por qué me hiciste tal cosa? . . . ¿Me detestas?-

-¡NO! . . . Por supuesto que NO Sakura . . . ¿Cómo vas a pesar eso? . . . Tan solo. . .

-Entonces sino fue algo planificado para pasar una mala velada, me intriga saber porqué me insististe que salga con tu primo-

Tomoyo se tomo su tiempo en contestar y dijo con calma:

-Mi primo es un alocado y pensé que si conocía a una mujer centrada como tú se podría interesar y . . .

-¡Tomoyo!-

-¡Lo siento! . . . Realmente no fue mi intención hacerte pasar una mala noche-

-Bueno ya descubrimos que como Cupido NO sirves. . . [Risas Suaves] . . . Pero no termine tal mal la noche-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Cuando me di cuenta porque de las iras deje botado a tu primo, maneje hasta la casa de mi amigo Xiaoláng y prepare algo para cenar y me entretuve convers . . . ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?-

Tomoyo le dio una sonrisa suave cuando dijo en voz alta:

-No haz dejado de hablar de Li desde que lo conociste-

-¿Qué tiene eso de raro?-

-¿Te gusta?-

Sakura se quedo sin palabras y algo dentro de ella hizo -CLIC- cómo que si esa pregunta le hubiera hecho darse cuenta de algo y se tomo su tiempo en contestar:

-¡Somos amigos! . . . Además él me ayudo, la primera noche que me quede botada en la carretera-

-¡Mmmm! . . . Por la expresión que puso Tomoyo, Sakura se alerto y dijo:

-¿En qué estas pensando?-

-¿Cómo te sientes cuándo estás con él?-

-¡Bien!. Tomoyo deja de pensar cosas que no son-

-Puede que no sirva como Cupido pero se cuando las personas se interesan en otras, eso se nota y por la forma como hablas de Xiaoláng, creo que no solo un simple amigo para ti . . .

Sakura se quedo callada cuando Tomoyo le pregunto:

-¿Por qué no te animas a tomar la iniciativa?-

Sakura se tomo su tiempo en contestar y dijo en voz alta:

-No creo que sea buena idea. . .

-¿Por qué NO? . . . ¿Es acaso por qué es un minusválido?-

-¡NO! . . . El que no tenga piernas no es algo relevante para mí . . . Es un hombre interesante pero no creo que desee una relación-

-No lo sabrás sino le preguntas-

-¿Y si me rechaza?-

-Dolerá, sobre todo si realmente te gusta pero es mejor que digan NO ahora y saber la razón para darte tiempo de reflexionar que un amor unilateral no tiene éxito y va pasar, no hay nada que el tiempo no cambie, no borre. . . Superaste lo de tu matrimonio fallido, es hora de darte una oportunidad-

-Prefiero tenerlo de amigo es mejor así, si le digo alto y a él no le gusta. . . Puedo correr el riesgo de perder mi amistad con él-

-Va llegar un momento que su amistad no te va a satisfacer, vas a querer más y cuando te des cuenta ya estarás enamorada de él hasta los tuétanos-

[Risas suaves] - ¿Tuétanos? -

-Es un decir. . . ¡Piénsalo! . . . Tal vez te puedas sorprender-

Sakura no dijo palabra alguna, por ahora tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al pasar los días, las visitas de Sakura a la casa de Xiaoláng se hicieron más frecuentes, se atrevió incluso ir entre semana a una hora más temprano con la excusa de cambiar los libros que leía de la Saga Oscura.

**Desafío Oscuro** y **Fuego Oscuro** fueron las siguientes obras pero ella no leía ya los libros completo sino el inicio, buscaba la sinopsis y el final así cuando Xiaoláng le preguntaba sobre qué le pareció el tema, ella podía hacer comentarios al respecto pero un día estuvo tan consciente de la presencia del hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada ámbar que no pudo contenerse más sobre todo cuando este se atrevió a preguntarle:

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-¡Eh! . . . Yo . . .

-Te siento incomoda. . . ¿Hice algo qué te molestara?-

Sakura se quedo callada por varios minutos mientras lo miraba con intensidad.

Ellos tenían la costumbre de sentarse en la amplia sala frente al fuego de la chimenea mientras Sakura aprovechaba para leer alguno de los libros y tomar una copa de vino, el hombre en su silla de rueda la imitaba leyendo otro libro.

Finalmente ella se levanto del sillón y se atrevió a tomarle la mano, un gesto que definitivamente lo sorprendió y dijo antes que perdiera el valor aunque por dentro su estado se podría comparar con remolino de emociones:

-¡Me gustas!-

-¿Qué?- Fue inevitable para el hombre no preguntar completamente perplejo y ella repitió con nerviosismo:

-¡Me gustas como hombre!-

Quito la mano abruptamente y la miro con seriedad, Sakura supo que se había equivocado en confesar sus sentimientos y el hombre dijo con una voz impregnada de reproche:

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?-

-¡NO! . . . ¿Por qué haría eso?-

-Soy un hombre limitado. . . No puedo tener una relación-

-Puedes, que no quieras es diferente-Dijo Sakura con firmeza y él dijo en un tono que denotaba incomodidad e inseguridad:

-¡Lo siento! . . . Pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos-

Sakura ignoro la sensación de vacío y dolor que sintió ante esas crudas palabras y pregunto de forma directa:

-¿Por qué me rechazas?-

-Porque yo no siento lo mismo por ti y menos quiero tener una relación con ninguna mujer-

-¿Es por tus piernas? . . . ¡Yo no tengo problemas con eso!-

-Pero yo sí. . . No he salido de mi casa por años, no soy el hombre que tú necesitas-

-¡Eso no lo sabes tú!-

Xiaoláng miro a la mujer y dijo con firmeza:

-¡Lo siento Sakura la respuesta es NO!-

Sakura regreso al asiento y retomo su lectura, el hombre se quedo sin palabras por varios segundos y pregunto:

-¿Estás enojada?-

-¡NO! . . . Pero no puedo negar que tu respuesta me decepciona-

-¡Lo lamen. . .

-¡No digas nada!-

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras pero decidió dejar el tema por terminado.

Sakura por su lado trato de centrarse en la lectura, había re-leído el mismo párrafo varias veces y no lo entendía porque su mente estaba en otro lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Una semana después]**

Luego del rechazo de parte de Xiaoláng, este no se sorprendió que Sakura no vaya a su casa, se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras cuando lo sobresalto al decirle:

-Joven Xiaoláng esta reabastecida la alacena, me sorprende ver que ha usado la comida, eso es muy bueno-

Xiaoláng miro a su viejo amigo y fiel mayordomo de la Familia Li: Wei Wang, quién venía una vez al mes al mes para ver lo que Xiaoláng necesitaba y aunque él se negara mandar noticias a sus padres y hermanas de su estado, Wei venía ayudarlo, se encargaba de arreglar todo lo qué él necesitaba, al inicio sus visitas eran semanales, luego pasaron a ser quincenales pero a medida que Xiaoláng aprendió a valerse por sí solo prescindió de sus servicios, aun así Wei venía de Hong Kong una vez al mes.

-¿Le preocupa algo joven Xiaoláng?- Se animo a preguntar Wei al ver su semblante lleno de dudas, Xiaoláng se tomo su tiempo en contestar y le dijo:

-¿Me puedes hacerme un favor?-

-¡Claro usted dirá!-

-Me gustaría que lleves la colección de la Saga Oscura de Christine Feehan a esta dirección-

Wei miro intrigado la nota que él escribió pero no quiso ser imprudente, llevo el encargo a la dirección impresa en la tarjeta que le dio, pero al llegar Wei se topo con el lugar cercado con la banda de la policía que decía prohibido pasar por lo que se tomo su tiempo en regresar a la casa del hombre lisiado y le conto lo que había visto.

Xiaoláng se alerto e inmediatamente y por primera vez hizo uso del móvil que Sakura le obsequio, al llamar una voz femenina que no le era familiar la contesto y él dijo:

-¡Buenos días! . . . ¡Por favor con Sakura!-

-Soy la cuñada de Sakura . . . ¿Quién le llama?-

-¡Mi nombre es Li Xiaoláng!-

-¡Encanta! . . . Mi nombre es Tomoyo . . . Sakura está en el hospital-

-¿Qué? . . . ¿Por qué? . . . ¿Le paso algo?-

-Hace pocos días tuvimos una cena para unos clientes importantes pero dos de ellos tuvieron un conflicto y Sakura iba servir uno de los platos principales y al notar que ambos hombres se iban enfrentar intervino. . . ¡Grave error! . . . Unos de ellos tenía un puñal y

-¿La hirieron?-Pregunto con terror el hombre y Tomoyo contesto:

-El hombre iba apuñalar al otro hombre y Sakura se interpuso entre ellos para evitar un incidente mayor y la hirieron-

-¿Qué? . . . ¿Cómo esta ella?-

-Tiene dos días en terapia intensiva, la puñalada comprometió órganos vitales, perdió mucha sangre-

-¿En qué hospital está?-

-En el Hospital Central de Tomoeda. . . ¿Va venir?-

-¡Sí! . . . Me indica por favor cómo llego.

Luego de la indicación puntual de la mujer, Xiaoláng al cerrar la llamada por primera vez le dijo a Wei en cuatro años:

-Necesito que me lleves al Hospital Central de Tomoeda-

Wei se quedo sin palabras al notar cómo él buscaba sus cosas para salir.

Xiaolán quería tener noticias de Sakura y su estado de salud corrección él necesitaba saber cómo estaba ella. Tan sencillo como eso porque una extraña sensación de ansiedad lo embargo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[18 horas después]**

En la sala de espera del Hospital Central de Tomoeda ajenos al ajetreo usual que se daba en el lugar, Wei estaba sin palabras al notar el semblante de preocupación del hombre castaño.

El accidente de Xiaoláng fue hace cinco años, un año completo en el hospital recuperándose de sus traumas y heridas, interminables terapias y luego su auto-aislamiento por más de cuatro años alejados de todos y ahora de repente no solo mostro una preocupación nada propia de él sino que por primera vez se atrevió a salir de su casa e ir a la cuidad de Tomoeda.

Estuvo atento a sus preguntas, sus comentarios ante las personas, que supuso eran familiares de la persona que él venía a ver.

Sorpresa y angustia eran las palabras que podía describir su estado a pesar, que él puso una expresión neutral.

Se dio cuenta que aquella persona era importante para él. ¿Cómo se conocieron?. Era todo un enigma para el fiel mayordomo pero verlo tenso a tal punto de apretar los puños y fruncir el ceño era algo que lo desconcertaba.

Conocía al joven ermitaño-mal humorado de trato áspero, porque a raíz de su accidente cambio de una forma negativa que se encerró en su mundo y ahora de repente muestra un interés desmedido por otra persona, sin duda alguna dedujo que aquella persona era importante para él.

Ajenos a los pensamientos de Wei, Xiaoláng le parecía inverosímil ver a Sakura conectada a sueros y máquinas, al notar su expresión de dolor que se filtraba en su rostro aparentemente dormida se estremeció por dentro.

Las horas se hicieron eternas pero él se limito a tomar con suavidad su mano y quedarse con ella.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo que ella despertara.

**[Sakura POV]**

Me duele todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué paso?. Quiero abrir mis ojos pero no puedo. ¿Qué es ese sonido? . . . Ese tacto se siente cálido. . .

-¡Sakura!-

[Gemidos suaves] . . . Ella abrió con pesadez sus ojos y parpadeo varias veces tratando de familiarizarse con la intensa luz blanca.

Sus sentidos poco a poco se despertaron e inmediatamente el olor del alcohol y medicinas inundo su sentido del olfato. Fue una sensación completamente desagradable.

La anestesia paso y el dolor se hizo presente.

Sentía su garganta completamente seca, trato de humedecerla con su propia saliva pero una sensación de asqueo le vino al sentir un leve sabor a sangre.

Finalmente estuvo despierta y noto con asombro el rostro preocupado del hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada ámbar que sostenía su mano y trato de hablar pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.

Xiaoláng entendió perfectamente su malestar y dijo en un tono suave pero firme al recordar cómo se despertó luego del accidente:

-¿Te paso un vaso con agua?-

Ante el gesto positivo de la mujer, él soltó su mano y se dirigió ante una pequeña mesa con un poco de dificultad dado su condición pudo tomar la jarra y vaciar su contenido en uno de sus vasos, al estar cerca la mesa de la cama donde ella estaba pudo extender el brazo y darle el vaso.

Sakura se tomo su tiempo en pasarse el líquido sin sabor y finalmente pudo decir entre susurros:

-¡Gracias!-

-¿Te duele?-

-Me duele. . . Lugares que no sabía que podían doler. . . Algunas partes no siento. . .

-¡Es natural! . . . Pasaste varios días en cama y despiertas completamente incomoda y a medida que pase la anestesia te va dolor le herida, sobre todo porque se te infecto la sutura por el hilo que usaron-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Perdiste mucha sangre y la puñalada comprometió órganos vitales pero pudieron para la hemorragia a tiempo, te hicieron varias transfusiones pero tuviste que ser llevada al quirófano por segunda vez porque la sutura que te pusieron te causo una infección que complico tu estado. . . Tu hermano esta. . .

-¡SAKURA! . . . ¡Al fin despiertas!-

Touya ingreso a la habitación e interrumpió abruptamente la conversación que tenían Xiaoláng y Sakura y se dio cuenta de su error y dijo:

-¡Lo siento Li! . . .¡Gracias por quedarte por ella y relevar a mi esposa!-

-¡No te preocupes Kinomoto! . . . Además, tu esposa en su estado, debe descansar-

Touya miro a su hermana y no pudo evitar decir en voz alta:

-¡Qué susto nos distes! . . . ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ponerte entre ambos hombres?-

Ante el sutil regaño ella dijo en un tono entrecortado:

-Intervine. . . Para que no. . . Pelearan pero nunca . . .

-¡Lo sé! . . . Yo tampoco sabían que iban armados pero tranquila ya la policía se está encargando del tema y nosotros vamos a poner seguridad en el lugar para que estoy no vuelva a pesar-

Touya la dio un beso a su hermana en la frente cuando le dijo en voz alta:

-¡Céntrate en mejorar! . . . ¡Eh! . . . ¿Li puedo hablar con usted un momento? . . . Dejemos que Sakura descanse-

Xiaoláng movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo entonces se despidió de Sakura, ella le regalo una suave sonrisa y le dio las gracias por venir a verla, se quedo por segunda vea dormida de cansancio.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para mover la silla?- Pregunto con cuidado Touya y Xiaoláng la contesto:

-No es necesario, gracias. . . Puedes llamarme por mi nombre-

-En ese caso también puedes llamarme por mi nombre. . . Vamos a la sala continua quiero algo preguntarte-

-¿Qué será?-

-Sé . . . O tal vez le parezca raro que le haga esta petición dado su . . . -Tuvo cuidado en señalar sus piernas y Xiaoláng dijo:

-¿Dado mi condición de minusválido?-

-¡Sí! . . . Estoy consciente de lo incomodo que puede para usted que le pida esto pero cree qué puede venir a cuidar a mi hermana-

Xiaoláng lo miro con interés y Touya aclaro:

-No es que nosotros no queramos cuidar a mi hermana es tal solo que ella nos ha hablado tanto de usted que Tomoyo y yo estuvimos hablando de lo bien que le haría a mi hermana su presencia. Ella no tiene amigos en Japón y no creo que le den el alta en pocos días dado que su recuperación es lenta. Tiene opción a negarse no tengo intención de obligarle hacer algo que no desea-

-A pesar de mi limitación física no tengo ningún problema en venir . . . Tal vez incluso le pueda traer algunos libros-

-¿Los de la Saga Oscura?-

Ante la expresión de curiosidad de Xiaoláng, Touya dijo en voz alta:

-La hemos visto leer y le preguntamos si había comprado los libros y nos conto que usted se los presto-

Xiaoláng se quedo callado y Touya se animo a preguntar con cuidado:

-¿Mi hermana y usted tienen algo?-

-¡NO!- Contesto él con desconcierto.

[Pensando] -¡Mmmm! . . . ¿Pero no le es indiferente?-

El hombre frunció el ceño cuando dijo en tono que denotaba amargura:

-¡Eso no es posible!-

-¿Por qué NO?-

-Acaso no se da cuenta, soy un hombre sin piernas, su hermana necesita un hombre completo-

Touya se tomo su tiempo en contestar y finalmente dijo en un tono serio:

-Un hombre no se define por su condición física. Mi hermana ya estuvo casada con un hombre completo como usted dice y fracaso por completo-

Xiaoláng se quedo callado y él dijo con pesar:

-Sería una lástima que por tener un complejo tan grande por no tener piernas, usted pierda la posibilidad de ser feliz con la persona que . . . No sé si la ama pero es obvio que siente algo por ella y mi hermana no tiene problemas con . . . -Esta vez Touya fue claro al decir:

-Mi hermana no es una persona superficial y hace mucho tiempo no la notaba con esa alegría de hablar con ahincó de una persona ajena a nosotros, realmente sería un desatino de su parte que se discrimine por no tener piernas cuando la persona objeto de su afecto esa parte no le importa-

-Para un hombre completo la vida es difícil, imagínese lo complicado que sería para su hermana atar su vida a un hombre lisiado-

-No me puedo imaginar eso, porque no soy Sakura y si ella lo ama va estar dispuesta a pasar por alto. . . No sería sacrificio sería apoyarlo en lo que usted necesita después de todo el amor no ve limitaciones, las limitaciones se las impone uno mismo-

-¡YO! . . .

-Piense en eso, porque una mujer como mi hermana no va encontrar y algo me dice que ustedes harían una muy buena pareja dado el grado de afinidad que tienen.-

Ante el silencio del hombre lisiado, Touya dijo con calma:

-En una relación de pareja si bien el físico es algo importante, pasa a un segundo plano NO es lo que define el éxito de una relación-

El hombre lisiado se tomo su tiempo en contestar pero dijo al final:

-Yo me atreví a rechazarla, no quiero una persona atada a mi por lastima-

-¿Lástima? . . . Se equivoca Sakura no es el tipo de persona de unirse otra por lástima. Mi hermana es honesta, en decir lo que siente por usted y creo que usted debería hacer lo mismo e intentarlo, sino funciona será porque como pareja no tuvieron afinidad pero no por no intentarlo. . .

Al notar que hizo dudar al hombre lisiado, Touya dijo con calma:

- Si no se da esa oportunidad con mi herma, más adelante se va preguntar: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera intentando?-

-¡Eso suena fácil de decir pero difícil de hacer! . . . Una relación de pareja es algo complejo-

-Usted y yo no somos muy diferentes . . . La única diferencia es que usted no tiene piernas y yo si las tengo, pero eso no garantiza el éxito en mi matrimonio, todo los días debo hacer mi parte para que mi esposa tenga la seguridad que la amo, que ella es importante para mí y es con ella con quien quiero estar, es una lucha de todo los días, usted no tiene idea de lo que pase para conquistar a mi esposa siendo ella una mujer preparada, inteligente y hermosa competir con su lista interminable de pretendientes no fue nada fácil y sin embargo no me detuve ahí . . . Porque no quería hacer aquel hombre que sin intentarlo ya estaba vencido-

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras ante esa revelación y Touya señalo con una sonrisa suave:

-Mi esposa me odiaba en cambio mi hermana lo ama tiene una gran ventaja para empezar-

-¿Realmente lo odiaba?-

-Me ponía bruto cuando ella estaba cerca, que me vestía bajo la máscara del mal humor y como nos toco trabajar juntos siempre quise demostrar que era mejor que ella, grave error mío, pensar que si me admiraba, se iba interesar en mí, fue todo lo contrato termino odiándome- Touya sonrío al recordar todo lo que padeció al tratar de conquistar a su esposa.

Xiaoláng no hizo comentario alguno al notar a salir al imponente hombre y al regresar su mirada a la habitación de la joven se topo con la mirada de curiosidad de Wei y le pregunto:

-¿Escuchaste lo que hable con Touya?-

-¡Accidentalmente! . . . ¡Por favor disculpe!-

Xiaoláng no dijo palabra alguna pero Wei no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Usted ama a la señorita Kinomoto?-

-[Suspiro de frustración] . . . ¡Es complicado de explicar!-

[Pensando] . . . ¿Por qué se priva de ser feliz?-

-¿Perdón?-

-¡La única persona que se limita es usted joven Xiaoláng!-

-Vamos a casa necesito descansar y cambiarme-

-Como usted ordene-

Xiaoláng dejo el tema de lado tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, si bien Sakura no le era indiferente, la carencia de sus piernas lo transformo en un hombre con una gran complejo y no sabía si valía la pena intentar, tener una relación, cuando él se iba a convertir en una carga para ella.

El realmente no quería pasar por eso, el temor de enamorarse y al final descubrir que ella no iba poder lidiar con su limitación física era algo que detenía por completo, pero sabía que su cobardía a la larga le iba pasar factura porque si no lo intentaba siempre se iba preguntar con un toque de culpabilidad: ¿Por qué no se dio esa oportunidad con ella?.

Sus emociones y pensamientos se volvieron un completo torbellino dentro de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Pocos días después]**

A pesar de las escazas horas que Xiaoláng pasaba en la habitación de Sakura, quién ya se había recuperado de forma lenta y en pocos días le daría el alta, ella pudo notar que el hombre mostraba una extraña expresión, sabía que algo lo tenía perturbado y se animo a preguntar de forma directa al notar su incomodidad:

-¿Te sientes incomodo por venir a verme Xiaoláng?-

-¡NO! . . . ¿Por qué preguntas esos?-

-Porque de unos días acá te noto. . .Raro. . . ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Estaba pensado en lo que me dijiste cuando me confesantes tus sentimientos días atrás-

Ese comentario dejo en blanco a Sakura y erróneamente se adelanto a decir:

-¡No necesitas decir nada! . . . Me quedo claro que no correspondes mis sentimientos no neces . . .

-¡No es eso!-

Sakura frunció el ceño porque esa frase la descoloco y él dijo en un tono que denotaba incomodidad:

-Me parece inverosímil que una mujer como tú abarque sentimientos por un hombre como yo-

-¡No entendí!-

-Sakura no quiero ser una carga para ti . . . Soy un hombre sin piernas . . .

Sakura frunció el ceño ya se estaba enojando y pregunto de forma abrupta:

-¿Me amas?-

Esa frase dejo sin palabras al hombre que evadió la respuesta a la pregunta y dijo:

-No te quiero atar a un hombre limitado que. . .

-¡NO decidas por Mí!- Ya estaba enojada y suspiro con frustración cuando dijo:

-No ha contestado mi pregunta: ¿Me amas?-

-No sé . . . Pero no me eres indiferente-

Sakura no sabía si enojarse o albergar esperanzanas y se animo a preguntar:

-¿Tan malo te parece que me interese en ti?-

-Me parece que luego estar conmigo te des cuenta de la triste realidad. . .

-¿Triste realidad?-

-Lidiar con un minusválido no es fácil no puedo hacer cosas que otros hombres completos pueden hacer. . .

-Tienes un gran complejo que superar. . . Pero si no me permites intentarlo cómo lo sabremos-

-¿Y si fracasamos? . . . No tienes idea de cómo es estar con un lisiado. . .

-El fracaso no se limita a personas que tienen carencia de alguna parte de su cuerpo, yo estuve con un hombre completo como tú dices y no funciono. . Esta vez puede ser diferente-

-¿Por qué?-

-No hablare por ti, sino por mí, soy una mujer adulta que no desea algo casual si me enamore de ti fue por algo, tenemos una afinidad que no recuerdo haberla tenido ni con mi esposo. . . ¿Por qué no lo intentamos?-

Xiaoláng sonrío con incomodidad realmente eso iba ser todo un reto para él pero finalmente dijo:

-Si acepto empezar algo contigo tengo una condición-

Sakura frunció el ceño y pregunto con calma:

-¿Cuál es esa condición?-

[Evito especular porque a su criterio en una relación no se ponen condiciones pero dado su estado se intrigo por completo]

-Debes prometer que pase lo que pase siempre serás honesta conmigo-

-¡Yo puedo hacer eso!-

-No va ser sencillo porque no soy una persona fácil de tratar, habrá momentos que te frustres por lo limitado que estoy-

Sakura sonrío con calma cuando acaricio su mano y dijo:

-Yo tampoco son una persona tal dulce como aparento. . . También te toca tener mucha paciencia conmigo-

-¿Así? . . . Pregunto él con duda:

-¡Claro! . . . Tengo como toda persona su lado malvado y pésimos hábitos en algunas así-

-¿En serio?- Pregunto el hombre con una suave sonrisa y acoto rápidamente:

-¿Cuáles son esos . . .

-Eso te toca descubrirlos. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al pasar los días empezó una relación inusual, no fue fácil para Sakura tener que lidiar con las limitaciones auto-impuesto por Xiaoláng porque de la noche a la mañana las personas no cambian y Xiaoláng tenía un gran complejo dado a su carencia de piernas.

Paciencia, respecto, comunicación fueron los pilares de esa relación.

Xiaoláng empezó hacer autentico, su afinidad con Sakura era impresionante y disfrutaban de largas veladas, algunas silenciosas otras conversaban sobre su día, sobre todo sobre el día laboral de Sakura.

Leían juntos bajo cercas del fuego de la chimenea, era sin duda los momentos que más le gustaba a Sakura.

Poco a poco Xiaoláng fue dejando esa etapa de encerrarse en sí mismo y empezó a frecuentar los lugares que Sakura se desenvolvía: El restaurante.

En el lugar fue bien recibido por el hermano de Sakura y su cuñada, no hizo a caso de los comentarios mal intencionados de las personas, cuando se limitaban a comentar de forma superficial, cómo una mujer como ella, podía estar con un hombre lisiado como él.

Xiaoláng al escuchar comentarios discriminatorios y mal intencionados, a ratos lo hacía dudar pero al notar la seguridad de su novia al tener demostraciones en público, quitaba toda sus dudas a tal punto que tomo un tratamiento médico para probar las prótesis biónicas y poder ponerla debajo de sus muslos, así cambio un poco más su aspecto, ahora usaba pantalones largos y zapatos.

El cambio en ellos fue notable, sobre todo en él que poco a poco se integro no solo a la sociedad sino que hizo las paces con su familia, cuando Hien e Ieran tuvo la primera llamada de parte de él ya que su novia le convenció de hablar con sus padres y sus hermanas, las lágrimas recorrieron sus rostros.

Los padres de Sakura que radicaban en Francia no pudieron sentirme más satisfechos por la elección de su hija, ella se veía feliz mientras tanto Touya no se privo en obsequiarle a Xiaoláng diferentes sillas eléctricas para su comodidad.

El regalo fue bien recibido sobre todo porque ahora ellos tenía planes de bodas y planificaban vivir en la playa, dónde Xiaoláng iba retomar dirigir parte de los negocios familiares incluso retomo la carrera pero a distancia, por incentivo de su novia, sin embargo no se privo de darle consejos de inversión a Touya que fueron bien recibidos, ahora activamente trabajaban en conjunto para abrir un pequeño restaurante en la playa donde el concepto de comida europea iba predominar y que Xiaoláng iba administrar y su futura esposa iba ser la chef principal.

Una parte clave en su relación, fue que Sakura adaptara su departamento a las necesidades de una persona minusválida, se informo al respecto y acompaño a su novio a las terapias tanto con el fisioterapéuta, con el ortopédico y por supuesto con el psicológico que les daba una pauta de cómo mantener su relación de pareja de una forma normal sobre todo cuando fueron derivados a un sexólogo para que les de una pauta como acoplarse como pareja en la parte carnal.

Sakura no tuvo prisa en experimentar la última fase, ella estaba feliz con el tipo de relación que tenía son su pareja, Xiaoláng era un hombre que debía superar su gran complejo y una vez que aceptara su condición física podía dar ese gran paso en su relación mientras tanto las salidas fuera de la cuidad, entre ellos se hicieron más frecuentes, sobre todo porque los descuentos y trato para minusválidos eran muy buenos a la hora de viajar y Sakura se aprovechaba de esa parte siempre, haciendo que Xiaoláng le hicieran en un falso reclamo:

-¡Mujer te estás aprovechando de mí!- Esa simple frase, siempre terminaba con un intenso beso de parte de ella, sin contar con que Sakura adoraba sentarse en sus piernas falsas y que él moviera su silla eléctrica, sobre todo cuando iban de comprar, hizo que aquella carencia pase hacer su fortaleza.

Fue un gran paso para él, pedir que se adapte el carro a sus necesidades, empezar a trabajar por su cuenta, ayudar a su novia con lo que ella necesitaba, las cosas entre ellos se dieron de forma natural.

Pero definitivamente su relación de pareja paso a otro nivel, cuando Xiaoláng tomo la iniciativa de empezar con las caricias sugestivas con su novia hasta que finalmente la hizo suya sin prisa alguna, fue un momento sublime para ambos, ir descubriendo sus zonas de placer y aprender acoplarse, cada encuentro era intenso y conocían más de la otra persona, si el amor entre ellos era fuerte, al completarlo con la parte sexual se reforzó.

Finalmente toda duda, se disipo en el hombre y él sano por completo ya que todo complejo, rastro de amargura e inseguridad, quedo atrás ahora vivía su presente con intensidad y pesar que en varias ocasiones tenía diferencias con su novia, como una pareja normal no era nada que no se puede manejar.

Exactamente, un año después de haberla conocido a raíz que ella se quedo botada en la carretera y llegar a su casa por azar, él le propuso matrimonio en pequeña reunión sorpresa familiar, en el restaurante de su hermano que expreso se cerró para la petición sorpresa.

Ambas familias estuvieron presentes, se hicieron los preparativos en un mes fue una boda por lo civil donde Sakura uso una hermoso y sencillo vestido blanco corto con un pronunciado escote, mientras que él vistió un traje ingles de tres piezas.

En una ceremonia íntima pero muy emotiva, sobre todo por parte de los integrantes de la Familia Li, que no podían creer que su hijo se había recuperado de la tragedia que marco su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Dos años después]**

Touya y Tomoyo estaban feliz no solo celebran el** primer **cumpleaños de su segundo bebe sino que su hija en pocos días cumplía 6 años y había decidido hacer una pequeña reunión en el restaurante.

Los niños al ver llegar a su tío político decían en voz alta:

-¡Es el tío Ironman!-

Sakura se reía al ver a su esposo tener que lidiar con sus sobrinos políticos sobre todo porque ellos sabían, sobre las prótesis biónicas que él usaba y adoran su silla de ruedas eléctrica.

La inocencia de los niños, trajo otro tipo de alegría al hombre lisiado mientras su esposa se acercaba con ambos regalos dónde su cuñado alcanzo escuchar que su hermano le dijo:

-¿Paso el malestar?-

Su hermana le dio una gran sonrisa cuando Tomoyo la miro y quedo perpleja y dijo:

-¡OMG! . . .¿Estas . . .

-¡Sí!-

-¿El lo sabe?-

-Aún no se lo he dicho. . .

-¡EH! . . .

Touya se perdió en esa conversación cuando noto a su cuñado acercarse con los revoltosos niños encima de él y pregunto con calma:

-¿Sakura qué te dijo el médico?-

Sakura miro a su hermano y noto la cara de curiosidad de su esposo, se acerco a él para con cuidado sacar a los niños, que protestaron de inmediato entonces se atrevió a sentarse con cuidado sobre él y le susurro algo al oído que lo dejo mudo por varios segundos y Touya pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Mi esposa está embarazada!- Dijo con emoción e incredulidad el hombre de cabellos castaños.

-¡Felicitaciones!-

-¡Gracias! – Dijeron al unisonó ambos esposos mientras Xiaoláng no pudo evitar tocar su plano vientre.

Tomoyo y Touya se retiraron para darle la noticia, a sus invitados e incluso llamar a sus padres que por el mal clima no pudieron estar presente y Sakura noto la cara de tensión de su esposo y pregunto con calma:

-¿Sucede algo?-

-¿Crees que llegue hacer un buen padre para nuestro bebe?-

-¡Creo que lo vamos hacer bien!-

-¡Tía bájate del tío Ironman! . . . Queremos jugar con él- Exclamaba una niña de cabellos negros y ojos azules que venía con sus otros primitos y Sakura miro a su sobrina con diversión y luego a su esposo y le dijo en voz alta luego de darle un suave beso:

-¿Es idea mía o me acaban de botar? . . . Vez tienes buena afinidad con los niños. . . Creo que te llevaras bien con nuestro bebe, espero que sea un niño y se parezca a ti-

-¡A mí me gustaría una niña!-

-Eso no lo sabremos. . . ¡TIA! . . .

-¡Increíble! . . . Mis propios sobrinos me botan dónde se ha visto esa preferencia. . .

Ante las expresiones fingidas de reproche de su esposa Xiaoláng se permitió reír en voz alta y dijo en un tono sugestivo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y tomaba a su sobrina en sus piernas:

-¡Prometo compensártelo!-

Sakura le dio un suave beso a su esposo en los labios y poco le importo los reclamos de sus sobrinos que dijeron en voz alta:

-¡IUUUUU! . . . No se besen. . .

Sakura entre-cerró los ojos pero su esposo le tomo sus manos y la beso con suavidad y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Son solo niños!-

-Esas caritas angelicales no me convence. . . Ve jugar con ellos cielo. . . Voy ingresar a la casa . . .

-¡Te amo!-

Sakura regreso sobre sus pasos y no se privo de besar a su esposo como se debe y poco le importo las protestas de sus sobrinos y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Yo también te amo!-

Pero cómo continúo ese embarazo y esa nueva etapa en su vida de pareja. . . Eso ya es otra historia. . .

**[FIN del One-Shot.]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Sobre este ONE-SHOT quise probar algo diferente. Este FF. Se lo dedico a toda persona que tiene una limitación no solo física sino a nivel metal e incluso económica pero no deja que la vida se lo lleve por delante sino que la enfrenta y a pesar de sus complejos y sus temores, intenta superar esa [s] situación [es] adversas.**

**Me fui al extremo porque no me había dado la oportunidad de trabajar con un Xiaoláng en esas condiciones, lo máximo ha sido Sakura ciega de forma temporal [En mi último cuento adaptado]; Espero que la historia les haya sido de su agrado y les haga reflexionar que al amor se puede dar en cualquier momento y no ve raza-genero-estatus social-limitaciones física cuando nos golpea nos estremece como un torbellino. **

**Cómo habrán notado Romance no es mi fuerte y no quise profundizar en diálogos que se tornan trillados, predecible ya que sé que ustedes al ver la etiqueta que puse en mi Facebook ya se preguntaban de lo que se trataba la historia, espero que la misma no haya sido predecible por lo que quise darle otro enfoque, cómo saben: Drama es mi estilo impregnado de un toque de tragedia, humor burlesco y el erotismo de forma sugestivo son los elementos con los que me gusta trabajar. **

**Me inclino por personajes adultos pero sin embargo quiero pulir un poco más el tema del romance pero no quiero caer en cosas cliché porque no va con mi estilo y me volvería predecible y aburrida de leer, tal vez esa sea una idea errada que tengo pero me gusta hacer honor a mi estilo malvado. **

**Realmente me gustaría saber qué les pareció este ONE-SHOT. ¿Qué le falto? . . . Tal vez tiene un potencial para un FF. Pero la verdad no quiero abrir mas historias y no terminar las que ya tengo, por lo que opción de ONE-SHOT me gusta aprovecho el comentario para avisarles el álbum de fotos de este ONE-SHOT esta actualizado en mi Facebook. - Espero que no se les haya hecho pesado leer el mismo. **

**4.- ¡Gracias por leer esta historia y por sus comentarios!.**

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


End file.
